doctorwhointernetadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters of TDIA01
Meklit Bokassa Main Article: Meklit Bokassa Runako Bokassa One of Meklit's husbands, he is the primary partner of what is within the Shadow Proclamation's sphere of influence regarded as Mutters Spiral's most feared legal firm. He has the title of Consul Sidotti Cho Main Article: Sidotti Cho Peter Gantrey At age 62, he had been the New York Herald's Chief Golfing Correspondent for forty years, and during that time he had been a witness to all the major events in the golfing calendar. He had won Golf Writer of the Year on over fifteen occasions, was four times winner of the Sports Reporter of the Year and was on first name terms with the head of the PGA and the Ryder Cup. Having prided himself on his eidetic memory of the game and those involved with it, he was publically humiliated by an inability to recall the events of the 1991 US Masters Championship. A few months later he was pressured into retiring to make way for new blood; his last assignment was to have been an in-depth interview with Tiger Woods at Isleworth, but the hiatus in Wood's career saw that plan come to nothing, leaving Gantry to fade into obscurity without the final return to glory that he had hoped for. He was in Marv's Diner when it was attacked by the Sandmaster, where he was murdered and his body converted into one of its minions. The manner of his death was covered up by UNIT with the aid of those who survived the incident. Tina Murray A young red haired waitress working in Marv's Diner, she was a friend of Raulo Marquez; his mobile number was on her speed-dial, though the relationship between them was not yet at a stage where he felt comfortable having her call him while he was at work. She was amongst those abducted from the diner by the Sandmaster and taken to it stolen ship. She was rescued by the Doctor and freelance peacekeepers in pursuit of the Sandmaster, and later aided the cover-up of Peter Gantrey's death. Raulo Marquez A second generation Cuban-American whose grandparents fled Castro shortly before the Cuban Missile Crisis, he worked security at Isleworth Golf Club where he was the only one who spotted the activities of the Sandmaster. His penchant for noticing things others would prefer he didn't resulted in his twice being overlooked for promotion. He was considering becoming a member of the Coast Guard Reserve, which along with his observational skills led to UNIT offering him a job as an investigator as they looked to replace the massive casualties sustained during the Dalek abduction of Earth. Harlen Reynolds A middle aged and overweight man, he was abducted from the golf course at Isleworth and murdered by the Sandmaster so his body converted into one of its minions. His reanimated corpse was accidentially run over and killed by Dan Stevens. Dan Stevens Dan Stevens was a gay man with an ability to hold a tune that could be described as minimal or even minuscule but who enjoyed singing along with songs on the radio. A native of Florida, he was familiar with the roads around Isleworth Golf Club and Marv's Diner. He was returning home from a successful first date with the handsome, polite and courteous Kevin when he encountered Carrie Underhill being pursued by the Sandmaster. After accidentially killing one of her pursuers they sort shelter in Marv's Diner, where he was one of those abducted and taken to the Dune's stolen ship. He was rescued by the Doctor and freelance peacekeepers in pursuit of the Sandmaster, and after falsely attributing the damage to Isleworth as the result of subsidance later aided the cover-up of Peter Gantrey's death. Carrie Underhill At the beginning of 2010, she was ranked fifth in the Women's Golf World Rankings with potential to reach third if her next two tournaments went well. Her love of the game come from her grandfather, Thomas; exactly six years prior to the events of Sandtrap, he had died at 10:37pm. Every year at that exact time she would visit his grave in the cemetary near Isleworth Golf Club and leave a golf ball in the way that most people brought flowers. Her manager is named Steve, and every year since Thomas died she's lost a bet with him that she wouldn't cry at the grave. She was pursued from the cemetary to Marv's Diner by the Sandmaster, where she was abducted and taken to the Dune's stolen ship. She was rescued by the Doctor and freelance peacekeepers in pursuit of the Sandmaster, and later aided the cover-up of Peter Gantrey's death. By linking herself to the heroic demise of a golfing legend, she ended up becoming increasingly attractive to sponsors. Robert Young Chief of Security at Isleworth Golf Club. A middle aged white man, he was one of those people who'd prefer not to think about aliens and did his best to rationalise or ignore the strange an unearthly. Officer Pennel One of the local uniformed police officers that responded to the 911 call from Marv's Diner. Kevin A cook at Marv's Diner. He was murdered by the Sandmaster and his body converted into one of its minions. Nita An attractive dark haired young woman who worked at the Champion's Bar & Grill, part of the Isleworth Country Club. She was murdered by the Sandmaster while putting out the rubbish so her body converted into one of its minions. She was the most enduring of its minions, ceasing to exist only when the Great Dune was pursuaded to act as part of the rebirth of Zotra. Category:Character lists Category:Internet Adventures Characters Category:Supporting characters